Celio Edgardo
| occupation = | team = Privaron Espada | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | education = | status = Active | resurrección = Serpiente }} Celio Edgardo (チェリオガルド, Cheriogarudo) is the 109th in 's army. He has a strong hatred for , the 8th . Appearance Celio is a bespectacled Arrancar sporting pale white skin, amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes like that of a snake, and scales spread across his skin seemingly at random. Lean of build, Celio can usually be seen with a black cloak draped over his frame, below which he wears the standard white uniform of Aizen's Arrancar. The location of his Hollow hole, however, is unknown. His spectacles are actually the remnants of his Hollow mask. Personality Celio is a calm, cold and distant individual. He is rarely seen talking with any of his fellow Arrancar, preferring instead to "scheme his petty schemes", as Szayelaporro Granz put it. He does enjoy walks across the sandy plains of his home however, and can often be found doing so when he wishes to think on things. He also has a begrudging respect for Aizen's intelligence, though he'd never admit to it. History Celio was previously an Espada in Aizen's army, but was demoted from his rank as an Espada after Aizen acquired the , essentially making him defunct. His former rank as an Espada is not known, though he had a rivalry with Szayelaporro Granz. He was demoted to the 109th Arrancar and a Privaron Espada. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach: Resurgent Phantom. *Resurgent Phantom: New Threats *Resurgent Phantom: Back to Normality Powers and Abilities : As a former Espada, Celio possesses considerable levels of spiritual power and is capable of exerting a particularly foul reiatsu signature. Genius Intellect: Perhaps Celio's most fearsome trait is his natural genius. He can gauge a situation with a single glance, understand the inner-workings of any technique after only seeing it once or twice (even those he has never encountered before), adapt to his enemies battle style incredibly quickly and ultimately devise a means to make all attacks useless against him. He believes himself more intelligent than , though this may be because of his own arrogance. Sonído: As a former Espada, Celio possesses advanced skill in Sonído. He is capable of keeping up with and reacting to highly developed Shunpo techniques. Hakuda Expert: Celio is a skilled martial artist, capable of lethal precision as well as linked strikes in close-quarters situations to completely overwhelm his opposition. Aside from surprise attacks from his sealed Zanpakutō (usually palm-thrusts), Celio employs a mostly kick-based fighting style not unlike that of fellow Privaron Espada, . Zanpakutō Serpiente (蛇, Hebi; Spanish for "Serpent", Japanese for "Large Snake"). Celio's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a hidden within a gauntlet on his right forearm, which has since been modified heavily. The blade is capable of being extended quickly to surprise foes. ::Venenoaguja (毒針, Dokubari; Spanish for "Poison Needle", Japanese for "Stinger"): Serpiente possesses a deadly venom which causes the premature death of cells, which is also known as . This venom is injected through the blade directly into the floes bloodstream and tissue, making even a single attack potentially fatal. ::Inmunidad (免疫, Men'eki; Spanish for "Immunity", Japanese for "Immunization"): Serpiente renders Celio immune to most forms of attack short of a blade, Kidō, or those made through other spiritual means. Poisons, burns, paralysis and even being frozen solid are impossibilities for Celio, as he simply shrugs them off without hindrance. *' :' Its release command is "Snap" (カチッ, Kachitsu). Celio releases his Zanpakutō by calling out the release command and then stabbing himself in the throat, with a glow emitting from his mouth, eyes and skin. In his released form his lower back grows a snake-like appendage he controls similarly to a tail, which is capable of extreme feats of strength. His posture becomes stooped, his eyes become more snake-like and his skin and cloak becomes slippery; preventing direct physical contact to occur; even by Zanpakutō. :Resurrección Special Ability: Celio's released state grants him a number of different abilities relating to the usage of snakes. :*'Mordida de Serpiente' (ヘビにかま, Hebinikama; Spanish for "Snake Bite"): Celio thrusts his arm forward creating a large number of poisonous snakes with fangs bared, which coil along his arms before being projected forward at incredible speed. :*'Serpiente Casita' (蛇が小屋, Hebigakoya; Spanish for "Snake Shed"): Celio orders the tail-snake to devour his main body, which is then regurgitated by the snake, free of all harm. The ability also restores Celio's spiritual power, effectively making him immortal and untiring. :*'Expulsiónveneno' (除名毒, Jomeidoku; Spanish for "Expelling Poison", Japanese for "Expulsion Poison"): Celio's snake-like appendage is capable of charging and releasing a potent Cero blended with a mixture of poisons which is inhaled through the mouth or ingested through the blood. The blend can cause paralysis of the muscles yet still allow for pain to be felt, dulling of ones senses, a high fever, necrosis of cells, loss of sight and acute dropping of reiryoku reserves. Behind the Scenes *Celio is designated as a Tech (技術, Gijutsu) character in his sealed form and a Speed (速度, Sokudo) character once released. *Celio's appearance and abilities are inspired by Kabuto Yakushi from Naruto. Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Former Espada Category:Antagonist